Entre Lágrimas e Sorrisos
by Bad Luck Lady
Summary: Entre lágrimas e sorrisos estão os momentos e as pessoas que mais importam para nos...Jinx e Kid Flash vão descobrir isso em uma noite estrelada dentro dessa estória.
1. Chapter 1

**Entre lágrimas e sorrisos**

Como explicar o que senti, quando ouvi o que aquele belo rapaz de profundos olhos azuis safira queria me dizer, a final de tudo.

- _"Você não precisa machucar as pessoas para se sentir bem sobre você mesma."_

Talvez ele esteja certo... Não, ele está certo, antes eu não entendia... Não havia ninguém lá para me explicar, e talvez tenha sido por isso que escolhi esse lado.

O bem nunca foi uma opção. Por que eu não tive opções.

Eu nasci conhecendo apenas o mal, e o meu destino como uma feiticeira da má sorte.

Eu nunca entendi o que fazia pessoas poderosas, como os Jovens Titãs há ficar do lado do bem.

Eu posso não ter tido muito contato com o mundo. Afinal, logo que nasci fui trancada em um templo. E por lá fiquei até meu mestre, e as outras quatro crianças que lá viviam comigo serem assassinados.

Mas, logo que sai de lá, eu vi que as pessoas não eram boas, o mundo não era gentil, nem acolhedor. Pelo menos, não para pessoas... Uhm... Como posso dizer... "Diferentes".

E as minhas esperanças de que as histórias horríveis que me eram contadas dentro do templo fossem mentiras, ou exageros; foram por água a baixo.

Era tudo real. Muito real.

E para mim, uma garota até meio inocente e infantil, louca por contos de fadas, ver que era tudo a mais pura verdade foi um baque enorme.

A partir daí, eu percebi... O mundo não se importa com as pessoas certas. Não posso dizer que não existe ninguém bom no mundo. Isso seria mentira. Mas o que posso lhe afirmar com certeza é que ninguém, nem os super-heróis, são completamente bons, todos temos um lado negro, porém existem pessoas que sabem controlá-lo, já outras, como eu, não sabemos.

Depois de alguns dias andando sem rumo pelo país, o Irmão Sangue me achou, me disse que eu tinha potencial, que eu poderia fazer pagar todos aqueles que negaram me ajudar quando precisei. E esse discurso, dito a uma garotinha desiludida, funcionou muito bem.

Foi assim que entrei na Academia H.I.V.E para jovens extraordinários.

Não posso dizer que foi uma época maravilhosa. Mas sempre fui uma garota com sede de conhecimento, sempre quis saber mais e mais, sempre quis entender tudo, apenas para nunca depender de ninguém. E para mim, era incrível aprender tudo aquilo, e ainda por cima, com o melhor dos mestres da H.I.V.E, sim, eu fui ensinada por ninguém mais, ninguém menos, que o próprio Irmão Sangue.

Só não foi maravilhosa, pelo fato de que sempre fui muito sozinha. Nunca tive amigos para compartilhar experiências, ou, quem sabe, para apenas conversar, e não me sentir tão mal quando não conseguia aprender algo na primeira vez. Mas nunca desisti de aprender por causa disso, quando não conseguia, tentava de novo e de novo, até conseguir. E consegui, tanto que me tornei uma das melhores alunas que a Academia H.I.V.E já teve.

Mas, o rapaz de olhos azuis... Deixou-me confusa, fez parecer que toda a luta, todo o empenho, tudo, foi pelo motivo errado.

E para falar a verdade, acho que foi mesmo.

Os H.I.V.E five já estão estranhando, não tenho mandado eles saírem para nada.

Logo eles vão perceber que tem algo errado comigo.

Mas, ainda vai demorar um pouco, já que eles estão muito ocupados construindo seus fortes de almofadas.

Não posso realmente acreditar que concordei em formar um time com esses idiotas...

Onde eu estava com a cabeça? Com certeza não aqui.

Preciso sair um pouco, ficar aqui dentro está me sufocando, e eu vou acabar perdendo a paciência com esses idiotas.

Talvez o parque esteja vazio essa hora, já é quase meia noite.

Sabe, não gosto quando fico fazendo isso, perdida em pensamentos. É quase como se eu estivesse falando comigo mesma. Isso é, sem dúvida, muito estranho.

De novo, me perdendo em pensamentos, nem reparei que já cheguei à praça.

Às vezes acho que minhas pernas já conhecem toda Jump City, já que eu nem estava olhando pra onde ia.

Eu gosto dessa praça, não que ela seja diferente das outras, apenas me sinto melhor nela do que na outras.

Uma grande sorte ser tão tarde da noite, assim posso ficar com meu banco favorito.

Sentei no banco e olhei para o céu, estava bonito, bem estrelado, e era visível uma grande, redonda e brilhante lua.

-"Passeando sozinha?" – Ouvi uma voz atrás de mim perguntar.

Eu senti os fios cor-de-rosa de cabelo da minha nuca se arrepiarem. Eu conhecia aquela voz, mas não esperava ouvi-la de novo.

-"Uhm... não vai responder?" – A voz perguntou, em um tom magoado.

-"A-a, eu... é... vou?" – Nossa! O que foi isso que eu disse?

-"Não se preocupe, as garotas ficam assim perto de mim" – Ele respondeu com um sorriso convencido.

Essa frase fez meu sangue fervilhar.

-"Coitado, eu só estava tentando ser educada, mas já que você vai ser convencido, acho que posso deixar a educação de lado não é?" – Só ele pra me deixar falar uma besteira dessas... Como eu o odeio, é isso mesmo que você ouviu ODEIO não amo, nem gosto, ODEIO.

-"Aha" – ele disse com uma voz de que não estava convencido do que eu havia dito, e para falar a verdade, eu também não estava. – "De qualquer jeito... Quer tomar um sorvete?".

Sorvete? Esse cara só pode estar brincando. Eu Jinx, tomar sorvete com Kid Flash?

Nunca. Quer dizer... Talvez...

-"Claro." – Não, não, eu não disse isso, eu disse não, nunca, nem arrastada. Minha boca é má, muito má.

-"Mesmo? Quer dizer não vou ter que insistir, nem implorar?" - Ele pareceu tão surpreso quanto eu ao ver que não ia ter que insistir.

Só então ele notou minha expressão, a mesma expressão que ele tinha feito, e ele pareceu entender que eu também estava chocada com o que havia acabado de dizer.

-"Ok. Você gosta de qual sabor? Gosto de chocolate, e baunilha." – Ele disse tudo isso muito rápido, parecia animado.

-"Ahm... eu prefiro morango e cereja." – Isso era ridículo, queria tanto revê-lo, e quando isso finalmente acontece, começamos a conversar sobre sabores de sorvete.

Não me vinha nada inteligente para dizer naquele momento, então preferi ficar quieta.

O mesmo dilema, porém, parecia acontecer com ele.

-"Não se preocupe..." – Falei vagamente, quando ele virou os olhos azuis para mim decidi continuar. –"Os garotos ficam assim perto de mim." – Terminei com um sorriso vitorioso.

Quando me virei para ele novamente ele estava rindo. Rindo? Ele estava rindo! Eu o fiz rir!

-"É verdade... Tenho que tomar cuidado..." – Ele disse vagamente.

Não entendi o que ele disse. Por que tomar cuidado. Até que uma luz passou pela minha cabeça.

-"É, eu também. Quero dizer, o que vão dizer se nos virem aqui, tomando sorvete... Juntos. Provavelmente vão me matar." – Eu terminei com um sorriso.

-"Não era disso que eu estava falando, mas entendo os titãs também fariam isso. Mas qualquer coisa, eu digo que você me enfeitiçou, o que não é mentira." – Ele sorriu. –"Acha que se te pegassem comigo iam te mandar de volta para a Academia?"

"-Você não ouviu o que eu disse? Se me acharem com você, eles vão me matar. Talvez me mandem para a Academia para ser torturada e morta lá... Mas não tenho certeza."- Ele pareceu levar um susto.

-"Você não tava brincando? Quero dizer, eles te matariam mesmo?"

-"Claro que sim, eu estou confraternizando com o inimigo. A punição é a morte."-Aquilo não me assustava nem um pouco, eu sou poderosa o suficiente para acabar com qualquer idiota que chegar muito perto de mim.

-"E isso não te assusta?" - Ele me perguntou com um olhar preocupado.

-"Não"- Fui sincera – "Eu cresci ouvindo o quanto o mundo era horrível, me livrar dele mais cedo não me parece um castigo."

Ele me olhou de um jeito estranho, havia algo no olhar dele que eu nunca tinha visto.

Não era pena, nem tristeza, era mais como carinho, como se ele quisesse afastar todos esses pensamentos horríveis que passam pela minha mente.

-"Jinx..." – Ele segurou forte minha mão que estava posta encima da mesa. – "O mundo não é tão horrível como você pensa. Nem todo mundo é horrível como você pensa."

Um calor muito forte subiu pelos dedos da minha mão e tomou conta de todo meu corpo, espero que ele não tenha sentido.

-"Claro que é." – Eu responde triste. –"Vocês super-heróis perdem tanto tempo se importando com pessoas comuns."- Parei para pegar um pouco de ar. –" Pessoas que não dão à mínima se vocês estão bem. E pra que? Pra que se importar com essas pessoas. No final, elas são como nós vilões."

-"Você quer comparar vilões, com pessoas comuns?" – Ele pareceu confuso.

-"Somos todos mesquinhos e desonestos."- Eu disse simplesmente.

-"Nem todo mundo é assim..."

-"Eu não disse que todo mundo é, eu disse que as pessoas comuns e os vilões são assim."

-"Você não é assim." – Eu o olhei. Como ele podia dizer isso, não conhecia nenhuma pessoa mais desonesta do que eu mesma.

-"Quer pessoa mais desonesta que eu?" – Perguntei incrédula.

-"Você não é assim, não precisa ser." – Ele parou, como se estivesse escolhendo palavras. – "Isso é apenas uma máscara Jinx, eu sei que é. Mas eu posso ver através dessa máscara, e eu sei que o que eu vejo, é o que realmente você é."

As palavras dele foram como um soco. Tanto tempo, tantas mentiras, tanta força, tanta energia para criar essa máscara de ferro, fria, intransponível, e para que?

Para que? Se ele pode enxergar a verdade, nua e fria. Eu falhara, falhara na construção de minha mais poderosa arma. E nessa hora, nem a mentira, minha maior aliada, poderia ajudar-me.

-"Vo-você não sabe nada sobre mim." – Eu gaguejei. –"Ninguém sabe a verdade."

-"Por que você não deixa! Me deixa te conhecer Jinx. Eu preciso conhecer."

Eu senti algo quente chegar aos meus olhos. Lágrimas... A quanto tempo eu não chorava? Há quanto tempo eu não me permitia isso?

Ele estava me desarmando, destruindo toda a mentira que era a minha vida, pouco a pouco.

E parecia orgulhoso disso.

Eu corri, corri o mais rápido que eu pude. O que eu mais preciso agora é de um refúgio, mas o máximo que consegui foi chegar até o parque onde estávamos até ele me alcançar.

-"Jinx, espera!"

Como ele podia pedir isso? Minha vida, minha doce mentira, tudo pelo que eu lutei,

tudo que um dia eu considerei certo, tudo destruído, tudo isso escorrendo pelos meus longos e finos dedos. Minha máscara estava caindo, ele a estava tirando de mim, arrancando-a de meu rosto, apenas pelo desejo de ver quem eu realmente sou.

Eu parei, estava ofegante, minha sorte era que havia uma árvore ao meu lado, se não eu juro que teria caído no chão.

-"Jinx, eu não queria te magoar nem nada, eu só..."- Ele parou de falar no momento em que virei meu rosto para ele, parecia ter levado um soco ao ver minha expressão de pura dor.

Ele me puxou pela mão em um forte abraço, um abraço, eu não posso acreditar. Meu primeiro abraço em toda a minha vida. E posso dizer, não há nada melhor do que isso.

-"Desculpe, não queria fazer você se sentir mal, apenas, queria te conhecer melhor." – Ele sussurrou no meu ouvido. E eu me aconcheguei ainda mais naquele abraço, e ali, no ombro dele, eu chorei.

Chorei pelas mentiras, chorei por uma vida, chorei de confusão, chorei de tristeza, chorei pela saudade, e pela falta, chorei pelos motivos certos, e errados. Chorei pela primeira vez em anos.

E me senti bem por isso, me senti bem por ter alguém para dividir toda a dor. Alguém que não fosse me julgar ou rir de mim nesse momento de fraqueza. Alguém que só queria ajudar, sem receber nada em troca, alguém que só queria ser gentil, alguém que só queria poder sussurrar doces palavras de acalanto em meu ouvido.

Eu procurei por esse alguém toda a minha vida, e finalmente, depois de tantos anos de desesperança, eu achei. Achei tudo que eu mais queria na última pessoa que pensaria. Na pessoa mais diferente o possível de mim. Mas, a pessoa que viu a verdade e a inocência em mim, quando ninguém mais viu.

A pessoa que decidiu lutar por mim, apesar de não ter minha completa ajuda. A pessoa que eu mais admiro nesse mundo. A pessoa que me ensinou que o mundo, não é aquilo que me ensinaram, nem aquilo que eu vi da primeira vez.

A pessoa que me ensinou que o mundo pode ser belo, mesmo quando tudo parece errado e feio, é só você olhar direito, e você verá o que quiser ver.

Minhas lágrimas já haviam cessado, mas nós continuávamos abraçados na noite estrelada.

Ele acariciou minha cabeça delicadamente, como um carinho. E eu fechei meus olhos para senti-lo mais profundamente.

-"Está melhor?" – Ele me perguntou com carinho.

Eu apenas balancei minha cabeça, como se dissesse que sim. E me afastei um pouco dele, apenas o suficiente para ver o rosto dele.

Ele me sorriu, daquele jeito cativante, que me fazia derreter.

-"Você entende agora, não é?" – Perguntou-me com carinho e paciência.

-"Entendo. Você estava certo todo o tempo, mas eu fui orgulhosa demais para admitir que estava errada." –Deixei todo meu orgulho de lado para responder essa pergunta.

Ele acariciou meu rosto, e olhou fundo nos meus olhos cor-de-rosa.

-"Estou orgulhoso de você." – Ele disse em meu ouvido. Ao ver minha expressão confusa ele me explicou. –"Deve ser muito difícil para você, admitir que tudo estava errado, e que precisava de ajuda para torná-lo certo. Sei o quanto você gosta de ser independente de qualquer um."– Ele terminou sorrindo.

Como ele pode me entender tão bem? É como se ele me conhecesse melhor do que eu mesma. E eu só o conheço há alguns dias. Isso me intriga e me deixa um pouco constrangida, me sinto nua na frente dele. Como se ele pudesse despir minha alma e explorá-la milímetro por milímetro. Parte por parte.

É uma sensação inexplicável, boa... Mas inexplicável.

-"Obrigado Kid Flash..." – Eu disse olhando dentro dos olhos dele. –"Obrigado por tudo. Nunca vou me esquecer do que você fez por mim." – A mais pura verdade.

-"Não quero que me agradeça Jinx. Apenas quero que pense nas suas escolhas, e que você veja que agora tem opções."

... Eu sorri, não preciso mais pensar. Tive muito tempo para pensar, e fiz as escolhas erradas. Mas sei que agora não vou mais errar, por que agora eu tenho Kid Flash ao meu lado. E sei que ele vai estar lá para me pegar quando eu cair, e que vai me ajudar a reparar meus erros.

-"Será que os titãs me aceitariam?" – Eu perguntei como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

Impossível descrever a expressão no rosto de Kid Flash no momento em que falei isso.

Ele abriu o maior e mais brilhante sorriso que eu já o vi dar. Abraçou-me forte, e me rodou em seus braços.

Quando ele me colocou no chão, estávamos os dois rindo alegres. Como se já nos conhecêssemos há anos, como se nada tivesse acontecido antes.

Ainda sorrindo nós nos olhamos, e eu percebi o quão perto estávamos. Podia sentir o hálito dele ainda gelado do sorvete que tínhamos tomado.

Os olhos azuis penetrando os meus cor-de-rosa.

Nossos narizes quase se tocando. A boca rosada dele perto da minha.

E então, em um movimento rápido, ele quebrou a distância entre nós, e me beijou.

Começou como um beijo calmo, um singelo toque de lábios. E com o tempo foi se aprofundando. Até terminar com nós dois ofegantes e rubros pelo que tinha acabado de acontecer.

-"Feche os olhos." – Ele me pediu educado. Eu olhei desconfiada. –"Não se preocupe, é rápido. Feche os olhos e conte até cinco."

Eu obedeci.

-"Um." – Senti ele aproximar o rosto do meu

-"Dois." – Ele teve certeza que meus olhos estavam fechados.

-"Três." – Senti um vento forte passar por mim.

-"Quatro." – Silêncio completo.

-"Cinco." – Abri meus olhos, para encontrá-lo parado diante de mim com uma bela rosa vermelha nas mãos.

Eu toquei a rosa com cuidado, com medo de que ela quebrasse ao mínimo toque.

Olhei para a rosa, e novamente para ele.

O abracei forte e nós nos beijamos novamente.

Entre lágrimas e sorrisos, estão os momentos e pessoas que realmente importam em nossas vidas.

**-FIM-**

NA: Espero que tenham gostado da fic... E daqui a alguns dias eu posto o segundo capitulo que é a versão do Kid Flash pra toda essa história.

Please Review (Y)


	2. Chapter 2

**Entre Lágrimas e Sorrisos – Versão Kid Flash**

Eu sabia que ela não precisava daquilo, eu sabia que no fundo... Ela não queria aquilo, que no fundo estava mais confusa do que imaginava.

E eu não sabia o que fazer para que ela entendesse. Mas, no momento em que as palavras deixaram minha boca... Eu percebi que fizeram efeito.

Não foi difícil perceber, ela gosta de bancar a "sem sentimentos", mas deixa as emoções a tomarem. E ela sabe disso, ela sabe que eu vejo. Sabe que eu entendo.

Como? Não sei, afinal havia sido a primeira vez que nos encontramos. Mas assim que olhei naqueles olhos cor-de-rosa... Eu senti que tinha algo a mais... Algo a mais por trás de todo aquele cinismo, da frieza, da máscara.

Mas logo no começo... Vi que seria difícil livrá-la desse meio, ela fazia de tudo pra estar lá. Parecia não confiar em nada. Nem nela mesma.

Isso é sem dúvida muito estranho. Como alguém pode não confiar em si mesmo?

Eu aprendi que se você não confiar em você, ninguém nunca o fará.

E isso sempre foi uma palavra de ordem para mim.

Minha vida não foi das mais fáceis, muitas pessoas entraram e saíram sem nem pedir permissão. Pessoas essas que sinto falta até hoje. Mas... Ainda assim, todas essas pessoas me ensinaram coisas importantes, lições que vou guardar pra sempre. E é assim que sigo minha vida. Sabendo que essas pessoas sempre são lembradas a cada passo que dou, isso me dá forças.

Eu nunca desisto de nada, não vou desistir dela, só porque ela não consegue entender a si mesma. Não! Eu vou ajudá-la e ela vai entender, eu sei que vai.

Ela é cabeça dura e extremante independente... Mas quem sabe ela não me escuta? Não custa tentar, certo?

Ando procurando-a já faz um tempo. Venho a Jump City todos os dias e ando pela cidade toda atrás dela. Mas é impossível achá-la. Perguntei aos Titãs e eles me disseram que os H.I.V.E five não aprontam nada já faz algum tempo.

Será que ela havia desistido de tudo? Ou estaria ela apenas confusa demais para continuar?

Acho que a segunda opção é a mais correta. Não era minha intenção fazê-la se arrepender da vida ou nada do tipo. Apenas queria que ela visse que podia fazer mais... Muito mais.

E que aqueles idiotas não mereciam ter alguém como ela junto deles.

Sabe, no começo eu não entendia o que estava acontecendo comigo, pensava tanto nela, sendo que nem ao menos a conhecia. Depois que ela me ajudou há escapar aquele dia, eu voltei pra casa e fiquei pensando no porque de ter dado aquelas rosas pra ela.

Mas... No fundo eu sabia, eu sabia que não tinha como não se apaixonar por ela. (N/A: Eu nem sou convencida ¬¬!)

Agora aqui estou eu, caminhando pelas ruas de Jump City, novamente!

Apenas desejando poder encontrá-la por alguma dessas ruas desertas.

Não você não entendeu a frase de cima errado, eu estava CAMINHANDO!

A hironia perfeita. Além de apaixonado, eu, Kid Flash, estou caminhando!

Acho que já conheço essas ruas de cor, afinal, passo todas as noites correndo por estas mesmas ruas. Já conheço até algumas pessoas.

Como o gentil senhor da sorveteria que tem me dado sorvetes de baunilha de graça (de tão cansado que está de me ver correndo por esse lugar).

Algumas crianças que brincam nessa praça todo fim de tarde. E suas mães também.

Alguns moleques, que às vezes vejo brincando que tem superpoderes.

Pobres crianças, não imaginam o quanto é difícil ter superpoderes. Acham que tudo assim é mais fácil. Mal sabem eles que é tudo bem mais difícil.

Às vezes me pergunto o que aconteceria se aquele acidente não tivesse acontecido.

Mas, logo penso que jamais poderia conhecer o mundo como eu conheço hoje.

Que não teria a oportunidade de ajudar tantas pessoa, e proteger as pessoas que eu amo.

E logo vejo que todos esses pensamentos não têm fundamento.

Por que eu jamais teria conhecido as pessoas que viriam a se tornar meus melhores amigos.

Jamais teria tantas chances de me divertir.

Jamais teria conhecido-a

Além de vários outros motivos.

Mas citei os que mais me chocam. Os pensamentos que em fazem levantar da cama com disposição pra enfrentar qualquer coisa, ou pessoa, que se meta em meu caminho e me impeça de ser feliz.

Eu gostaria que ela pensasse assim. Seria mais fácil entende-la.

Porque é tão difícil pra ela? Não é difícil pra mim!

Talvez eu devesse pedir alguns conselhos ao Robin sobre garotas complicadas como a Jinx.

Afinal, ele passou maus bocados com a Raven...

Sim... Afinal, Raven e Jinx até que são bem parecidas.

Talvez o melhor fosse pedir conselhos a Raven. Afinal, quem melhor para me dar conselhos sobre uma garota do que uma garota?  
Nossa, estou ficando com mania de falar afinal.

Acho melhor parar com isso, se não vira vicio. Droga, agora estou rimando.

Ninguém merece, minha cabeça é uma grande tigela para batedeira. Sim! Uma bagunça!

E ela é a batedeira da minha mente! A culpa é toda dela!

Acho melhor continuar assim, com bastante raiva dela por me confundir tanto.

Quem sabe eu não paro de pensar?

Ooops... Parar de pensar também já é demais Wally, você precisa pensar para viver sua besta. Estou fazendo de novo, conversando comigo mesmo de novo.

AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH

O que ela fez comigo? Isso é algum feitiço? Se for tirem isso de mim!

Socorrooooooooooooooooooooo

Olha só, eu estou cada vez mais doido! Mais confuso! Mais estranho!

AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Odeio isso! Eu estou perdido em pensamentos e falando comigo mesmo! Isso é caso de hospício!

Jinx aonde quer que você esteja espero que se encontre na mesma situação que eu, se não pior!

Olha só, estava tão ocupado falando comigo mesmo que nem percebi que estava na praça.

Essa é A praça. Não me pergunte por quê. Apenas gosto dela.

Vou andar um pouco sabe, essa praça é bem grande.

Nossa. Isso aqui ta tão deserto hoje. Também, olhe as horas sua anta.

Olhei para o céu, está bem bonito hoje, estrelado...

-"Preciso parar de falar comigo mesmo." – Suspirei.

Oooops... O que é aquilo que vejo em um dos bancos? Será que é a garota que me deixou confuso? Yeaaaah, exatamente quem eu estava procurando!

Não acredito, fala sério!

Depois de tanto tempo procurando. Eu encontrei!

-"Passeando sozinha?" – perguntei a ela.

Senti que ela se assustou. Afinal, ela parecia distraída e nem me viu.

Ela não respondeu, ao invés disso apenas silêncio. Muito silêncio.

-"Uhm... não vai responder?" – Estava magoado. Afinal, eu a procurei tanto, apenas para ser ignorado?

-"A-a, eu... é... vou?" – Nossa! O que foi isso que ela disse?

Ela pareceu confusa, e logo se calou novamente.

Aquele silêncio estava me matando. Então apenas para deixá-la irritada eu soltei uma piadinha.

-"Não se preocupe, as garotas ficam assim perto de mim" – Disse sorrindo convencido.

Senti o sangue dela fervilhar. Tinha conseguido o que queria. Devo dizer, ela fica ainda mais bonita quando está brava.

-"Coitado, eu só estava tentando ser educada, mas já que você vai ser convencido, acho que posso deixar a educação de lado não é?" – Essa frase não me convenceu. Não mesmo! Isso ai não convence nem criança de 7 anos.

-"Aha" – Eu respondi apenas. O que mais poderia falar? Mas de qualquer jeito, não ia estragar tudo por isso. – "De qualquer jeito... Quer tomar um sorvete?".

Caracaaaaa, de onde eu tirei toda essa coragem?

Viu Kid Flash, não consegue controlar sua maldita boca, e agora vai tomar um lindo não.

Daqueles que merecem ser gravados e mostrados aos seus netos (Estou começando a ficar preocupado)

-"Claro." – Ela respondeu simplesmente.

Ela realmente disse isso? Ela realmente aceitou tomar sorvete comigo sem eu ter que implorar?

Achei que ia ser amaldiçoado só por perguntar.

(Minha cara na hora merecia uma foto)

-"Mesmo? Quer dizer não vou ter que insistir, nem implorar?" – Pare de ser estúpido, vai fazê-la mudar de idéia, como eu sou idiota!

Só então reparei a expressão dela. A mesma cara que merecia uma foto que eu fiz.

-"Ok. Você gosta de qual sabor? Gosto de chocolate, e baunilha." –disse tudo isso muito animado, e também queria deixá-la mais a vontade.

-"Ahm... eu prefiro morango e cereja." – Ok. Esse papo era muito idiota, tanto tempo procurando-a, pra encontrá-la e conversar sobre sabores de sorvete.

Só eu mesmo pra puxar um assunto ridículo desses.

Não me vinha nada inteligente para dizer naquele momento, então preferi ficar quieto.

Mas a mesma coisa parecia acontecer com ela.

Até que ela decidiu quebrar o silêncio.

-"Não se preocupe..." –Ela flou vagamente. Quando virei meus olhos encantadoramente azuis para ela, ela decidiu continuar. –"Os garotos ficam assim perto de mim." – Terminou com um sorriso vitorioso.

Ela copiou minha piada! Mas pareceu mais engraçado quando ela disse.

E eu comecei a rir! Ela me fez rir! Ela sabe contar piadas! Ela pareceu feliz ao saber que podia me fazer rir.

-"É verdade... Tenho que tomar cuidado..." – Eu disse vagamente.

Ela pareceu não entender o que eu quis dizer.

Até que...

-"É, eu também. Quero dizer, o que vão dizer se nos virem aqui, tomando sorvete... Juntos. Provavelmente vão me matar." – Ela terminou com um sorrisinho.

É ela não entendeu o espírito da coisa. Mas decidi deixar por isso mesmo. Talvez ainda não fosse a hora de dizer coisas assim.

-"Não era disso que eu estava falando, mas entendo os titãs também fariam isso. Mas qualquer coisa, eu digo que você me enfeitiçou, o que não é mentira." – Eu sorri . –"Acha que se te pegassem comigo iam te mandar de volta para a Academia?"- Perguntei interessado.

"-Você não ouviu o que eu disse? Se me acharem com você, eles vão me matar. Talvez me mandem para a Academia para ser torturada e morta lá... Mas não tenho certeza."- Tomei um baita susto quando ela disse isso! Caracaaa. Nunca imaginei que alguém pudesse matar outra pessoa apenas por ela estar tomando sorvete com alguém que não é do ...digamos.."Grupo".

-"Você não tava brincando? Quero dizer, eles te matariam mesmo?"- Perguntei ainda não acreditando.

-"Claro que sim, eu estou confraternizando com o inimigo. A punição é a morte."-Aquilo não parecia assustá-la como me assustou.

-"E isso não te assusta?" – Eu perguntei preocupado, tinha que ouvir da boca dela.

-"Não"- Ela foi sincera – "Eu cresci ouvindo o quanto o mundo era horrível, me livrar dele mais cedo não me parece um castigo."

Eu a olhei, eu não podia ver, mas sabia que nunca tinha olhado para ninguém daquele jeito.

Não era pena, nem tristeza, era mais como carinho, como se eu quisesse dizer que queria afastar todos os pensamentos horríveis que passavam pela mente dela.

-"Jinx..." – Eu segurei forte a mão dela que estava posta encima da mesa. – "O mundo não é tão horrível como você pensa. Nem todo mundo é horrível como você pensa."

Senti a mão dela esquentar. Mas preferi não dizer nada.

-"Claro que é." – Ela respondeu triste. –"Vocês super-heróis perdem tanto tempo se importando com pessoas comuns."- Ela parou para pegar um pouco de ar. –" Pessoas que não dão à mínima se vocês estão bem. E pra que? Pra que se importar com essas pessoas. No final, elas são como nós vilões."

-"Você quer comparar vilões, com pessoas comuns?" – eu perguntei confuso.

-"Somos todos mesquinhos e desonestos."- Ela disse simplesmente.

-"Nem todo mundo é assim..."

-"Eu não disse que todo mundo é, eu disse que as pessoas comuns e os vilões são assim."

-"Você não é assim." – Ela me olhou. Como se perguntando como eu podia dizer isso.

-"Quer pessoa mais desonesta que eu?" – Perguntou incrédula.

-"Você não é assim, não precisa ser." –Eu parei escolhendo as palavras certas.

– "Isso é apenas uma máscara Jinx, eu sei que é. Mas eu posso ver através dessa máscara, e eu sei que o que eu vejo, é o que realmente você é."

Eu disse tudo o que realmente achava. Toda a verdade que não quis dizer no começo. Apenas para não machucá-la.

Mas, ouvi-la dizer tudo isso, foi a gota d'água para mim. Foi como se ela dissesse para si mesma que viver não valia a pena.

-"Vo-você não sabe nada sobre mim." – Ela gaguejou. –"Ninguém sabe a verdade."

-"Por que você não deixa! Me deixa te conhecer Jinx. Eu preciso conhecer."

Eu implorei desesperado. Toda a dor estampada na face dela estava me matando.

Eu assisti os olhos dela se enchendo de lágrimas. E pela expressão surpresa dela, devia fazer muito tempo que ela não chorava.

Mas apesar de tudo, eu estava orgulhoso de mim mesmo. Não por machucá-la, jamais sentiria orgulho disso. Apenas por fazê-la enxergar a verdade que ela escondeu de si mesma.

Ela correu, correu o mais rápido que podia. Mas o máximo que conseguiu foi chegar até o parque onde estávamos até que eu a alcançasse.

-"Jinx, espera!" – Eu pedi mansamente.

A mascara fria e intransponível, que ela construira ia aos poucos sucumbindo. Todas as mentiras que ela havia criado iam junto.

Ela parou, estava ofegante, ela se apoiou na arvore ao lado como se pudesse cair se não houvesse o suporte ali.

-"Jinx, eu não queria te magoar nem nada, eu só..."- Eu parei de falar no momento em que ela virou o rosto para mim, eu senti como se tivesse levado um soco ao ver a expressão de pura dor no delicado rosto dela.

Eu a puxei pela mão em um forte abraço. Ela pareceu não acreditar no que eu havia feito... Como se ela nunca tivesse sido abraçada antes.

-"Desculpe, não queria fazer você se sentir mal, apenas, queria te conhecer melhor." – Eu sussurrei no ouvido dela, ao ouvir minhas palavras ela se aconchegou mais em meus braços. E ali, no meu ombro, ela chorou.

Uma vida inteira se desfazia junto com as lágrimas dela, uma vida de mentira que ia sendo apagada, para dar lugar a uma nova. Uma vida real, onde ela era amada e não precisava de mentiras para se esconder.

Ela chorou por tudo. E pela primeira vez, eu senti que a conhecia por completo.

E agora posso dizer que a entendo. E que ninguém jamais poderá conhecê-la como eu.

Ela parecia se sentir melhor sabendo que eu estaria ali para aliviar o peso dos ombros dela.

Pareceu melhor ao saber que eu estaria ali para ela sem esperar receber nada em troca.

Eu me sentia bem melhor por saber que havia ajudado-a a encontrar a pessoa que ela mais precisa, e melhor ainda por saber que eu era essa pessoa.

A pessoa com quem ela poderia dividir todos os seus sentimentos. Fossem estes bons ou ruins. Agradáveis ou horríveis.

Me senti bem por saber que fui a pessoa que a ajudou a ver que o mundo não é tão horrível como ela pensava.

Ela já havia parado de chorar, mas continuávamos abraçados ali, na noite estrelada.

Eu acariciei o topo da cabeça dela. E ela pareceu aprovar meu carinho.

-"Está melhor?" – Eu perguntei a ela com carinho.

Ela apenas balançou a cabeça, como se dissesse que sim. E se afastou um pouco de mim, e eu consegui olhar o rosto marcado pelas lágrimas dela.

Eu apenas sorri, de um jeito cativante para ela.

-"Você entende agora, não é?" – Perguntei-a com carinho e paciência.

-"Entendo. Você estava certo todo o tempo, mas eu fui orgulhosa demais para admitir que estava errada." –Senti que ela abandonou todo o orgulho para responder a minha pergunta.

Eu acariciei o rosto macio e molhado de lágrimas dela, e olhei profundamente dentro dos olhos cor-de-rosa.

-"Estou orgulhoso de você." – Eu disse a ela em seu ouvido. Ela me olhou confusa.

–"Deve ser muito difícil para você, admitir que tudo estava errado, e que precisava de ajuda para torná-lo certo. Sei o quanto você gosta de ser independente de qualquer um."– Terminei sorrindo.

-"Obrigado Kid Flash..." – Ela disse olhando fundo nos meus olhos. –"Obrigado por tudo. Nunca vou me esquecer do que você fez por mim."

-"Não quero que me agradeça Jinx. Apenas quero que pense nas suas escolhas, e que você veja que agora tem opções."

Ela sorriu para mim

-"Será que os titãs me aceitariam?" – Ela perguntou como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

Impossível descrever a expressão no meu rosto no momento em que ela disse isso.

Tenho certeza que abri o maior sorriso que já dei em toda a minha vida. Abracei-a fortemente, e a rodei em meus braços.

Quando a coloquei no chão, estávamos os dois rindo alegres. Como se já nos conhecêssemos há anos, como se nada tivesse acontecido antes.

Ainda sorrindo nós nos olhamos, e eu percebi o quão perto estávamos. Podia ver cada marca já seca das lágrimas que antes haviam estado no rosto dela.

Os meus olhos azuis penetrando os cor-de-rosa dela.

Nossos narizes quase se tocando. A boca dela perigosamente perto da minha.

Já não agüentava mais, e então, com um movimento rápido, eu quebrei a distancia entre nos e a beijei.

No começo foi um beijo calmo, um singelo toque de lábios. E com o tempo foi se aprofundando. Até terminar com nós dois ofegantes e rubros pelo que tinha acabado de acontecer.

-"Feche os olhos." – Eu pedi educadamente a ela. Ela me devolveu um olhar desconfiado. –"Não se preocupe, é rápido. Feche os olhos e conte até cinco."

Ela obedeceu.

-"Um." – Aproximei meu rosto do dela.

-"Dois." – Tive certeza que os olhos dela estavam bem fechados

-"Três." – Corri o mais rápido que pude

-"Quatro." – Não pude ouvir ela dizer pois já estava longe

-"Cinco." – Ela abriu os olhos. Eu estava parado diante dela com um bela rosa vermelha em mãos.

Ela tocou a rosa com cuidado, como se ela fosse de vidro e pudesse quebrar ao mínimo toque.

Ela olhou para a rosa e novamente para mim.

Ela me abraçou forte e nós nos beijamos novamente.

Entre lágrimas e sorrisos, estão os momentos e pessoas que realmente importam em nossas vidas. Não importa quem disse isso, o que importa é que ele(a) estava certo.

**-FIM-**

•**×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×••×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×••×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×••×•×•×•×•×•×**

---Dedicatória pro meu namorado perfeito dos olhos azuis---

Vire ao contrário para que eu possa ver

A parte de você que está tomando conta de mim

E quando eu acordo você nunca está lá

Mas quando eu durmo, você está em todos os lugares

Você está em todos os lugares

Só me diga como eu cheguei tão longe

Me diga por que você está aqui e quem é você

Porque sempre que eu olho

Você nunca está

Mas quando eu vou dormir

Você sempre está lá

Porque você está em todos os lugares pra mim

E quando eu fecho meus olhos, é você quem eu vejo

Você é tudo que eu conheço

que me faz acreditar

eu não estou sozinho

eu não estou sozinho

Eu reconheço o jeito que você me faz sentir

É difícil acreditar que

Você pode não ser real

Eu sinto que a água está ficando funda

Eu tento lavar a dor

Para longe de mim

Porque você está em todos os lugares pra mim

E quando eu fecho meus olhos, é você quem eu vejo

Você é tudo que eu conheço

que me faz acreditar

eu não estou sozinha

eu não estou sozinha

eu não estou sozinha

E quando eu toco sua mão

é aí que eu entendo

A beleza de tudo isso

é agora que a gente começa

Você sempre ilumina meu caminho

Eu espero que nunca chegue um dia

Não importa onde eu vá

eu sempre sinto você

Porque você está em todos os lugares pra mim

E quando eu fecho meus olhos é você quem eu vejo

Você é tudo que eu conheço

que me faz acreditar

que eu não estou sozinha

Porque você está em todos os lugares pra mim

E quando eu respiro

É você que eu respiro

Você é tudo que eu conheço

que me faz acreditar

que eu não estou sozinho

Você está em todo mundo que eu vejo

Então me diga

Você me vê?

Pra uma das pessoas que eu mais amo no mundo!

Amooooor...eu prometi que ia escrever uma fic com seu ponto de vista e ela ta ai

Pode não ser das melhores fics mas eu fiz com muito amor e carinho só pra você!

Espero que você goste, se não gostar eu tento fazer outra melhorzinha okey?

Te amo muito

Bjux

OBS.: Eu sei que essa não é a nossa música, mas foi essa música que me inspirou para fazer a fic. E eu lembro de você sempre que escuto, então foi essa mesmo XD.


End file.
